Ashley meets Passion
by Girlforever101
Summary: New Chapter! Sequel to "Moving On":: After Ashley was labeled the school tramp, and kicked out of her own home, she's finally picking up where she left off. Things are looking up, but will they stay that way?
1. Boys and Metaphors

::::::::Hello again everyone. Since this is the sequel, I would suggest reading the original, only to get some background info, but it isn't exactly necessary, it would just make a few things clear in some of the chapters. Oh and by the way, REVIEW.::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Ash? Ash?" Mark shook Ashley. She was once again at his loft, asleep on his leather sofa.  
  
"What?" Ashley opened her eyes slowly. Mark was hovering over her on the couch.  
  
"Ash, I'm on your mom's good side, so I think you should go home, I'll drive you if you want."  
  
Ashley smiled. "That would be a good idea, but it's not too late, I think I'll take the bus home. You need to finish working on that demo." She got off the sofa, and picked up her coat, which was lying on the coffee table.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, or Thursday, I might have counseling for my 'alcohol' problem." Mark leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He followed her toward the door.  
  
"Later," he whispered.  
  
The next morning, Ashley walked into school, when she was suddenly approached by Tim.  
  
"Hey Ashley, how's your life going?" He smirked as he put his arm around her waist. Ashley shivered at his touch. It was as if someone was burning her, it felt disgusting. She stopped walking.  
  
"Screw you," she muttered as she removed his arm from her waist.  
  
"Ash," Tim jumped back with a mock stunned look. "Babe, you certainly didn't mind tonguing me in the hall last month." Ashley looked at his face. She hated his smirk, she hated everything about him.  
  
"Well, last month, I had a momentary lapse of insanity, because who in their sane mind would even look in your sorry direction?" Ashley said coldly, as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Apparently Ashley, you do a lot of crazy things." Tim jogged a little to catch up with her. "Like," he leaned toward her ear to whisper. "Like, doing Jake on Trevor's patio in the middle of January."  
  
"Still a staunch supporter of whispering?" Ashley glared at Tim. "Now, just leave me the hell alone." Ashley stood at her locker.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch, babe." Tim blew her a kiss as he walked away.  
  
Ashley turned toward her locker, and did her combination. "I don't know why you put up with his crap." Ellie was standing behind Ashley. Ashley took her books out and slammed her locker door.  
  
"No one will believe me, Ell. There's no point in trying to fight rumors. At least all the slut rumors are off Manny and now on me."  
  
"Since when do you care about Manny?" Ellie looked puzzled.  
  
"Since she knocked some sense into me in the girl's bathroom. It kept me from going over to Tim's house last month."  
  
"Well, anyway, guess what." Ellie brushed off Ashley's last comment.  
  
"What?" Ashley stared at Ellie.  
  
"Trevor bought me this awesome bracelet." Ellie held up herwrist. It was silver, with little black, sparkly stones in it. Each little stone had a letter of Ellie's name engraved in it. It read E-L-E-A-N-O-R.  
  
"He's coming over to my house today, so I can, uh," Ellie paused. "So I can thank him for it." Ellie laughed a little.  
  
"Oh by the way, how's Mark-"Ellie was cut off by Ms. Kwan.  
  
"Girls, the bell is about to ring. Get to your respective classes." Ms. Kwan barked at them.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kwan," they said giggling.  
  
"Ash, I'll talk to you at lunch," Ellie called as she ran down the hall.  
  
Ashley was bored 2nd period. She was sitting in Ms. Kwan's classroom trying to pay attention to the lecture on metaphors and similes. It was such grade 6 material.  
  
"Ashley," Ms. Kwan was snapping at her.  
  
"Yes," Ashley looked up from her doodle.  
  
"Please give an example of at simile in a sentence." Ms. Kwan was frowning at her.  
  
"Her life was as dark as the storm clouds approaching the abyss of the churning sea."  
  
"Uh, good, uh, job Ashley, now can anyone give another example?" Ms. Kwan looked around the classroom.  
  
Paige raised her hand. Ms. Kwan nodded. "Her depressing life was as fake as Heather Sinclaire's tan." Paige stared directly at Ashley.  
  
"Paige, that will be enough." Ms. Kwan chided. "Anyone else have something to add?" Ms. Kwan looked around the room once again.  
  
Ashley quickly raised her hand. Ms. Kwan carefully eyed her, and then nodded.  
  
"Her ignorance of reality was as vast as that huge zit on her forehead." Ashley stared back at Paige. Ashley knew the metaphor was kind of stupid, but it certainly hit Paige where it hurt. Paige had immediately pulled out her compact to investigate the pimple.  
  
"Paige and Ashley, since you seem to be able to make up the most creative metaphors, I suppose you won't mind writing 100 of them together after school." Ms. Kwan stared angrily at both of them before going back to the board.  
  
Great, Ash thought, just great. 


	2. Love & Breakups

"You write 50 and I'll write 50." Paige commanded. Ashley and Paige were facing each other, at a table the library.  
  
"You can have fun, I've written my 50. It took me all of lunch but I'm finished." Ashley stood up.  
  
"No, Ash, we have to write them together, that's the whole point of this thing. Ms. Kwan will make us write more if you leave now." Paige looked pleadingly at Ashley.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay." Ashley sat back down in the wooden chair. She sighed.  
  
Ashley's phone went off a few minutes later. She quickly answered.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Ashley said breathlessly. Paige stopped writing and started listening to Ashley's conversation.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'll have to come over later. I'm stuck at school." Ashley sighed again, and then burst into giggles.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure my mom will go for that again. My mom would call every hour on the hour if I said I was at Ellie's house." Ashley was smiling.  
  
Paige was a little puzzled. Hearing both sides of the conversation would make things a lot easier.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ashley's smile got even wider. "I think it'll work. I'll have to ask Ellie, but I bet she won't mind, not for one night anyway. We'll probably have to think of something else after that."  
  
Paige was extremely curious at this point. She was literally staring at Ashley.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you soon, talk to you later." Ashley hung up.  
  
"There is no was you're getting anything out of me," Ashley smirked. "I'm not that stupid, so, get back to writing Paige, I need to leave."  
  
Ashley was excited. Mark had practically begged her to spend the night with him. Of course, he said there wasn't any pressure to do anything, he just wanted to be with her. Ashley could say she was at Ellie's, but Ellie would be at the loft too, Trevor in tow, and all Ellie's house calls would be forwarded to Ellie's cell phone, so whenever Ashley's mother thought she was calling the house, she'd be calling the cell phone. It was perfect.  
  
Later that night, Trevor, Ellie, and Ashley were all in Mark's loft. The plan had worked so far, Ashley's mom had called twice, and she didn't seem to suspect anything.  
  
Ashley and Mark were upstairs in his room, sitting on his bed. He had gotten out his guitar, and was strumming on it.  
  
"Ash, I wrote a song for you." Mark smiled.  
  
Ashley gasped. Memories of Craig loomed in her head. She didn't want this relationship to be a repeat of that. Mark seemed to understand what she was thinking. He put his guitar down, and put his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Ash, I'm not like that. You should know that by that now." He gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I know, I'm just not ready for that." Ashley looked down.  
  
"It's okay, Ash, I'm okay." Mark looked a little disappointed, but that soon faded when Ashley leaned in and kissed him.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Ashley was on top of shirtless Mark, still kissing him. He reached under her shirt and started to feel around. As he made his way to her bra clasps. Ashley then pulled away from the kiss. She rolled off him, and sat up on the bed. Mark groaned a little.  
  
"Mark, I can't do this now, I'm not ready for that." Ashley glanced meekly into his eyes.  
  
"You're not ready for anything! I can't even play a song I spent days writing, because 'you're not ready' to hear it. I'm starting to think that maybe you're not ready for a relationship. At least not now."  
  
Ashley got off the bed, tears were welling in her eyes. "Maybe, I'm not Mark. Or maybe, you're just selfish. You can't accept the fact that I won't have sex with you."  
  
"I'm selfish, I'm selfish!" Mark roared. "Ash, maybe you should leave, before I say something that I'll be sure to regret."  
  
Ashley walked down the stairs. She found Ellie glued to her laptop on one side of the sofa, and Trevor on the other.  
  
"Ellie, I think we should go now." Ashley picked up her coat.  
  
"Ash, I can't go yet, this is Mark's laptop, and I need it to finish this article. Mine is crashing all the time. I'll be done soon." Ellie glanced at Ashley, and then went back to typing.  
  
"Hang out with Trevor, he's bored too." Ellie pointed at Trevor on the other end of the sofa. He was staring into space. Of all the people Ellie could date, she picked this weird stoner guy, but they were a perfect match, and no one could figure out why.  
  
"Trevor, you want to do something?" Ashley called out.  
  
"Yeah, I need to make, like a stop to Book Ends that store that I saw you in that day."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. The store where Trevor buys his pot. It was a seedy bookstore, and the clerk sold pot, probably as secondary income. Book Ends was about three blocks away from the loft.  
  
"Yeah, Trev, I'll go with you." She put on her coat.  
  
They went down the steps of the loft. It was a cold February night. The sun was just setting, and they could see their breaths in the air.  
  
"So, I heard you and Mark fighting." Trevor said casually.  
  
"Yeah, he says I'm selfish." Ashley laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, you kind of are." Trevor blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean selfish?" Ashley was getting a little defensive.  
  
"Well, when you were like depressed at my party that first time, he listened to you talk the whole night, and when you got kicked out of my house, he let you sleep in his car, when he totally, could've ditched you. Remember when he let you sleep in his bed, when you like, fell asleep, and that time when he let you stay over, when you had no place to live. He let you cry in his arms even when he was like supposed to be at gigs and stuff. I don't think you knew that. I thought you could at least give him some or something."  
  
Ashley and Trevor walked in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Wow," Ashley groaned. "I've been a bitch."  
  
Trevor chuckled. They soon came to the bookstore.  
  
"Hey Reggie, you know what I'm here for." Trevor proclaimed as he entered the store. Reggie was the clerk that sold weed.  
  
"Hey, Trevor, just give me the money and you'll soon be in your heaven." Reggie smiled.  
  
Trevor opened his wallet, and a look of terror came over his face.  
  
"Damn, I spent it all." Trevor trembling.  
  
"On what?" Reggie asked.  
  
"That stupid bracelet for Ellie. I had it made and stuff, and now I can't buy anything. Well, I can buy a small bag, but that's about it. This can't be happening to me."  
  
"Well then, buy the bag you can afford." Trevor handed Reggie the money, and took the bag.  
  
Ashley and Trevor left the bookstore.  
  
"Trev, that was kind of cute. You spent all that money on that bracelet of Ellie." Ashley smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I knew Ellie would like it, but now, I don't have like, enough weed." Trevor looked upset.  
  
"Well, you must really like her."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
::::::::::::Sorry, this chapter was so short and lame, I just felt like writing it.::::::::::::::: 


	3. The Exes

"You what!" Ashley stared at Ellie in disbelief.  
  
They were sitting on the steps outside the school. They had about 20 minutes until the bell rang, but they didn't want to run into another teacher telling them to get to class.  
  
"I broke up with Trevor." Ellie repeated.  
  
Ashley's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe it. Trevor must be heartbroken right now.  
  
"Ellie, he really liked you."  
  
Ellie heaved a sigh. "I don't really think he did. His drug habit was kind of annoying. I bet he was just using me."  
  
"Ell, he was crazy about you. It was kind of sickening actually. Remember when we were at Mark's apartment last week? I walked with him down to the bookstore, and he didn't have enough money to buy anything, because he spent it all on you."  
  
Ellie started to cackle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ashley was confused.  
  
"He didn't have enough money to sustain his drug habit, because he spent it on me. Wow, I was really dating a loser. Ash, I'm probably better off without him." Ellie started to stand up.  
  
"If you say so Ellie." Ashley took a deep breathe. They walked up the steps and into Degrassi.  
  
"Besides, now we're both completely single. We can find some other guys." Ellie look excited.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not single, Mark and I just had a fight." Ashley looked at Ellie. Ellie stopped walking, and turned to face Ashley.  
  
"Ash, I thought you knew. Mark is seeing his ex. I saw them at a party last week. They hooked up there." Ellie put her hand on Ashley's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ash," Ellie mumbled before she started walking down the hall.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Ellie called before she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Ashley was upset. Not again, not again she thought. God, I can't do anything right.  
  
Ashley turned around and exited Degrassi. She found herself heading toward the basketball court outside, and sat down on a bench. Ashley cried a little bit.  
  
"Hey," a voice called out. It was Trevor. He was standing behind the bench.  
  
"Hey," Ashley answered. Trevor sat down next to Ashley.  
  
"So, you like, know about Mark?" Trevor asked casually, as usual.  
  
Ashley wiped away her hot tears. "Yeah, Ellie told me. She also told me you two broke up."  
  
Trevor gazed at Ashley. "Yeah, we broke up. It kind of sucked." Trevor looked down at the ground.  
  
They were silent, for a few minutes, and then Ashley burst into tears again.  
  
"You know Trevor, life has kind of sucked these past 2 months. My love life, my home life, and my social life." Ashley was practically sobbing.  
  
"Ash, you can be like so annoying. You're always complaining. Mark couldn't take all your baggage."  
  
"Just because I didn't want to have sex with him, doesn't mean that I'm selfish." Ashley was growing angry.  
  
"No, Ash, that was the last straw. I told you all the crap that he gave up for you. He made sure you were okay with everything. I would've broken up with you way before he did. He just didn't want to, because you were having such a hard time. He's a good guy, but you suck as a girlfriend." Trevor looked really annoyed.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple minutes a longer.  
  
Ashley looked around. She could see the steps from the bench. Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner, and Craig were all laughing together on the steps.  
  
"I used to be apart of that crew. It was kind of cool. Now, everything is so different." Ashley stared at the group.  
  
Tears started to flow.  
  
"The floodgates open once again." Trevor announced.  
  
"Shut up!" Ashley laughed. She playfully hit him.  
  
"Wait, let's see how long Ashley Kerwin can go without shedding a tear, or talking about how much her life blows."  
  
Ashley started to laugh. Her sides hurt so much she could barely move.  
  
"I didn't realize it was that funny." Trevor gave a wry smile.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Do you want to go in?" Trevor looked at Ashley.  
  
"No, not really," Ashley replied. "You want to hang out?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Trevor stood up. "Let's go downtown, I have money now. There's no one to spend it on." The look on Trevor's face immediately showed that he was hurting from the breakup.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool."  
  
Ashley stood up, and she and Trevor walked toward the bus stop. 


	4. Ashley bares some

:::HEY!!, I've FINALLY updated, it's been a while, but stay tuned!:::::  
  
"Ashley, I don't want to go downtown, let's just go to my house." Trevor said as he turned towards the sidewalk. They'd been waiting for the bus on the corner. It was almost due. They'd stood in silence. The sky was overcast, and it was a very cold February morning.  
  
Ashley sighed. "Yeah, Trev, if that's what you want to do."  
  
They made the 5-block trek to his house, still in silence. However, they weren't silent because they had nothing to say or didn't know what to say, it was a comfortable, warm silence.  
  
They arrived at the house. Trevor unlocked the door and they went inside. It wasn't familiar to Ashley, she'd never been there without 20 other people standing in the living room. She saw the ugly green carpet, and the black and white checkered loveseat, where she and Mark had spent their first hours together. She saw the kitchen, the place of pain and misery. She walked back into the living room, and looked out at the patio. The place where the rumors began.  
  
"You want something to drink," Trevor yelled at he opened the refrigerator.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Ashley called back. She removed her scarf, then her jacket, and finally her boots. She laid them by the front door. She walked over to the loveseat. After a couple minutes of sitting, she tugged at her shirt. Ashley hadn't realized how hot the room was, and her sweater wasn't making it any better.  
  
Trevor came back into the living room, with a sandwich and a Coke. He sat down on the glass coffee table across from Ashley. It was odd, but then again, it was Trevor.  
  
"Trev, you have a shirt or something, I'm hot, and I need to take my shirt off." Ashley surprised herself when she said that. That sounded like she was coming on to him. Well, from her point of view anyway.  
  
"Take your shirt off if you're hot." Trevor took a huge bit out of his sandwich. He was tearing at it like he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
"I really don't feel comfortable doing that, I don't have another shirt under it." Ashley was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"It's not a big deal Ash, I'm not going to think you're some kind of slut, here, I'll do it first." Trevor put down his plate, and took his shirt off. He shrugged, and sipped his Coke.  
  
"Uh, in case you didn't know Trevor, you're a boy." Ashley remarked sarcastically.  
  
He went back to his sandwich., and didn't really respond to Ashley. Ashley took a moment to look at his chest. She'd only seen it once before, and that was in Ellie's room, but she was too shocked to really think about it. Now, she took a long glance at him. He was built a little bit, his arms definitely weren't small, his pecs looked nice too., and light tan kissed his body. Ashley kept gazing.  
  
"Ash, you're creeping me out, stop staring." Trevor said with a mouth full of sandwich.  
  
"Exactly Trevor, I'm making a point, if I took off my shirt you'd stare, and probably more since I'm a girl." Ashley blushed a little.  
  
Trevor rolled his eyes, and swallowed the last bit of his sandwich.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Ash." He took a long sip of his Coke.  
  
"Excuse me, I have enough confidence in myself to know that you would stare, but I have too much dignity to show you." Ashley triumphed in her little speech.  
  
"Shut up Ash, you're such a prude. Jesus. Everyone at school says you're, like, a slut, just live it up, stop being so stuck-up. You were the one that said you were hot, stop making, like, a huge deal.."  
  
"Fine, fine," Ashley finally removed her sweater.  
  
"Okay, that's the end of that." Trevor rolled his eyes, stood up, and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Let's bake some cookies, I have the cookie dough." Trevor called from the kitchen.  
  
Why was Trevor baking cookies, Ashley wondered as she stood up to join him in the kitchen.  
  
"Trevor, you always surprise me." Ashley laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, my little brother likes them, so I thought I'd make some for him, before he got home."  
  
Ashley leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Trevor, take out the baking sheets, and prepare the cookie dough.  
  
"What kind?" Ashley asked.  
  
"The only kind worth eating, chocolate chip." Trevor smiled at looked over at Ashley. He gave the bra-clad Ashley the once over.  
  
"Not too bad Ash." He glanced at her chest before going back to baking cookies.  
  
Ashley kept watching Trevor. I guess this is what Ellie saw in him. The side I never saw, the sober side of Trevor. The high Trevor was okay, but somewhat boring. The sober Trevor was a slightly muscular, sexy, sweet, cookie-making god.  
  
I want him, right here. The thought kept flashing through Ashley's mind, repeatedly. I want him, right here. She couldn't stop thinking it. Then she remembered, he's her best friend's ex. He's probably still hung up over Ellie anywayI'm such a bad friend, she thought, as her previous perversion left her mind.  
  
"So, we're finished and have exactly 31 minutes until the cookies will be ready." Trevor sauntered back into the living room.  
  
Ashley was still in the kitchen, thinking about the things she and Trevor could've done in the kitchen, suddenly, a phone rang. It was Trevor's cell lying on the counter.  
  
"Answer it," Trevor yelled from the love seat.  
  
"Hello." Ashley answered.  
  
"Ashley," the voice exclaimed from the other line, it was Mark.  
  
"Oh," she said coldly.  
  
"Why do you have Trevor's- never mind, can I speak to him?" Mark asked, reflecting Ashley's cold tone back.  
  
"No, actually you can't call back later." Ashley snapped, and she ended the call.  
  
She walked into the living room, and sat next to Trevor in the loveseat, who was staring off into space.  
  
"Who was that?" Trevor asked.  
  
"Wrong number," she said nervously.  
  
"It was Mark, wasn't it. Why do hate him, you ruined the relationship with all your extra baggage."  
  
"Why do you think you know me so well, you barely know me at all." Ashley was furious, how dare you say I ruined the relationship.  
  
"Well, you never did anything for him, it was always, you, you, you. Oh, and all he tried to do was sing a song for you, and do stuff with you, but you were too stupid-"Ashley cut Trevor off.  
  
"Shut up Trev, I could say some nasty things about you." Ashley was irate.  
  
"Then why don't you, say it Ashley, say it!" Trevor yelled as he grew closer to her on the couch.  
  
"Ellie dumped you for your terrible habit, she thought you were a loser, and laughs at the thought of you." Ashley smiled, and felt better. She was in his face, something she'd never done to anyone before, and it felt good!  
  
"Since we're baring our feelings, I think I should say, that you need to shut up about you "problems", you have a great life. You're parents love you, you have, or should I say had friends, and yet your stupid personality messes everything up. You're a bitch Ashley Kerwin, a bitch!"  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Trevor kissed her. 


	5. She lost it

Ashley was still laying on the glass coffee table when the timer for the cookies rang. She was out of the breath, and her jeans were laying beside the table.  
  
What just happened, she thought. We were arguing, then making out like I never thought was possible, and then I laid down on the coffee table while he removed my jeans, and his too somehow, and then he got on top of me.  
  
Ashley was still trying to recollect the events, while Trevor brought her a few cookies and a glass of milk. He was looking especially good in his boxers.  
  
Ashley rolled off the coffee table and sat back down next to Trevor on the loveseat.  
  
"Wow that was amazing, what was that?" Ashley smiled with a bewildered look in her eyes.  
  
"Ash, it's called passion or it could've been lust." Trevor smiled too.  
  
"Well, I've never done anything like that, was it like that when you were with Ellie?" Ashley question, and she glanced at Trevor. She took a bite of her cookie.  
  
"No. With Ellie, it was, this is lame, but we were both horny after detention or something, and we ended up going at it on a park bench. We just kept using each other after that. We liked each other, but it wasn't really more than that." Trevor devoured another cookie.  
  
"Well, you got her that bracelet, and you even told me, you know, told me that you liked her." Ashley was confused.  
  
"I gave it her that, because it felt more like a relationship that way, and last week, I realized that I did like her, sexually, but when it came to her personality, she was too driven and stuff, I needed to mellow out." Trevor took Ashley's cookie out of her hands and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"I knew you weren't going to eat that," he said.  
  
"So, there was like no connection between you or anything." Ashley asked.  
  
"No, it's was like, like I'd go home with her, and then she'd get, you know, horny, and we'd, you know, do stuff." Trevor blush.  
  
"Oh." Ashley was in awe, she had not idea about their relationship.  
  
They sat and talked for a little while longer, then Ashley got thirsty and went into the kitchen to get more milk.  
  
When she came out, she saw a little boy, about 10, with dirty blonde hair, and huge brown eyes staring at her. She screamed and looked over at Trevor sitting on the loveseat, who seemed to be a little amused by her behavior.  
  
She scrambled around the room, looking for her sweater and her pants. When she found them, she ran into the first room she found upstairs, although she barely had time to calm her nerves before she realized a man was sleeping in the bed. She had found the bedroom of Trevor's parents. She ran out of that room, and found a bathroom next door, where she quickly put on her clothing.  
  
When Ashley showed up the next day at school, she was angry. Trevor embarrassed her front of his whole family.  
  
Ashley walked down the halls, when an arm slid around her waist.  
  
"Trevor I'm not in the mood," but before Ashley could finish, she realized that it wasn't Trevor it was Tim.  
  
"Oh, so you're screwing Trevor now? What about me Ashley?" Tim gave fake puppy dog eyes. "Ashley," Tim cried. "Ashley, I have needs too."  
  
Ashley pushed him away and kept walking. "Keep away from, Tim, find some other girl to torment." Tim scowled and walked away. Ashley continued searching hallways.  
  
"Hey Ash, missed you at school yesterday," Ellie tapped Ashley on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hey Ell, have you seen Trevor?" Ashley glanced around.  
  
"No, it's Tuesday. He's probably at Book Ends, anyway, who cares, so I think we should," Ellie stopped talking. Ashley was walking away from her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ellie called.  
  
"Oh, I, uh, forgot my book at my house. See you later." Ashley yelled.  
  
Ellie apparently knew Trevor's habits very well, because Ashley found him at Book Ends, 25 minutes later. The was empty, except for Trevor, Reggie, and a man reading in a corner.  
  
Ashley entered the store. "Hello, Trevor," she said calmly. She was trying to build her anger.  
  
"Oh, hey, Ash, I was just getting my weekly stash or so." Trevor's eyes had lit up. He had been talking to Reggie, the clerk that sold marijuana.  
  
"Well, I knew I'd find you here, wasting your life away on your habit, not to mention your money." Ashley's angered was growing.  
  
"Ash, give me a break." Trevor scoffed and went back to his transaction.  
  
"Well, you know, wouldn't want you to feel bad about you 'problem'. Ashley was staring daggers into Trevor's back.  
  
"Uh, guys, go to the employee's lounge now, I'm not having a full blown fight in the middle of the store, plus it's bad for business." Reggie barked.  
  
They both headed towards the back of the store. Trevor opened the door and went inside. The lounge was a tiny little room, with a mini-fridge, a small counter with a coffee maker on top, and an old sofa. The both stood staring at one another.  
  
"Ash, what's the deal?" Trevor looked puzzled.  
  
"First, your brother comes in, gawks at me, and you sit there and laugh about it, then I end up in my underwear in your father's room, and I can still hear you laughing about it downstairs. That's really embarrassing." Ashley was full of rage.  
  
"Ash, my dad was sleeping, he didn't know anything, and my brother wasn't going to tell. It's cool" Trevor smiled.  
  
"I came down to this seedy bookstore, where you of course are getting ready to smoke a joint, to tell you off, and then you laugh at me. God, Ellie was right, you can be such a loser sometimes." Ashley sighed.  
  
"I'm a loser, whatever, Ellie's messed up." Trevor was irritated.  
  
"For someone who doesn't really care about Ellie, you certainly care what she thinks about you." Ashley smiled.  
  
"I don't care, Ellie's not right." Trevor's voice was getting louder.  
  
"Why do you care so much Trevor, you know Ellie's right!" Ashley started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Ashley, the only reason I cared was, never mind." Trevor looked down at the floor.  
  
"Be another typical male and don't share your pathetic feelings, I don't care." Ashley was fuming.  
  
"Shut up, Ashley," Trevor screamed.  
  
"You shut up!" Ashley screamed right back at him.  
  
Then unexpectedly, Trevor shoved Ashley against the wall, and started furiously kissing her. After about 5 minutes, Ashley helped him pull his shirt off, and then Ashley did the same. She started playing with his belt, and he started kiss her neck hard.  
  
Later, they emerged from the lounge holding hands.  
  
Reggie smirked a little bit as they past, and Trevor and Ashley left the store, without any pot.  
  
Ashley and Trevor went back to school and parted ways, but not before sharing a steamy kiss on the steps.  
  
She walked into the lunchroom and found Ellie.  
  
"Hey, Ell, I'm sorry about earlier." Ashley had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
Ellie was staring at her laptop, she glanced at Ashley, and then again.  
  
"Ashley Kerwin, what has gotten into you! You have the brightest smile on your face. Did you make up with Mark, and then "make up" with Mark." Ellie grinned.  
  
"Oh I did, but not with Mark, I have something to tell you." Ashley's smiled dimmed. She knew she'd have to tell Ellie sometime.  
  
But, Ellie interrupted her. "Don't look now, it's Trevor, he's behind you. Ash, maybe I was an idiot to break up with him." Ellie sighed as Trevor passed. He headed over to the lunch line.  
  
Ashley couldn't stop staring at him. She watched him from her table, as Ellie kept talking. He was like a diamond in the rough. Gorgeous, a little sensitive, sweet, and even more. He was so passionate, losing my virginity to him was the best thing I could've done, Ashley thought.  
  
"Ashley did you hear me?" Ellie asked.  
  
"No, what did you say?" Ashley had snapped out of her daze.  
  
"I said I'm going to try and get back with Trevor." Ellie said, before going to back to her computer screen. 


	6. She lost it again

Ashley stood in the school bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. I'm such a bad friend, she thought. But wait! Ellie was totally over Trevor, she called him a loser, and laughed when I tried to defend him. I don't think she'd put up a front for me. Thoughts were ruminating through Ashley's mind. What am I going to do?

The bathroom door swung open, and a short, brunette girl, wearing tight jeans, and a halter stop that stopped right before her navel appeared. It was Manny.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Ashley muttered under her breath.

Ashley started to rummage through her purse, which was on top of one of the sink ledges, looking for her compact. Manny walked toward the mirror next to Ashley, and started to put on some lip-gloss.

"So," Manny stopped glossing and held the gloss tube in her hand. "You and Trevor and item, or is it just a fling?" Manny glanced at Ashley before she went back to her lips.

"How did you know?" Ashley snapped.

"I saw you on the steps making out." Manny grinned before saying, "No one else was there, and your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, thanks a lot," Ashley's sarcasm was dripping off her tongue. Damn, I knew it was stupid to kiss on the steps this morning, she thought.

"Don't you feel guilty, about being with your best friend's ex?" Manny asked, as she put her lip-gloss back.

Ashley put her compact away, and pulled out her mascara tube. "Did you feel guilty when you came on to, and then slept with my ex boyfriend?" Ashley wasn't interested in hearing about her terrible friendship skills.

"Well, we're not talking about me. You're the one with, Trevor. You're the one that likes him, right?" Manny turned to face Ashley.

"I'm not with him," Ashley replied sharply, but then her face softened. "Do I really like him? I mean, he's amazing, and I liked all the things we did together, but maybe, maybe I was just..." Ashley snapped out of her daze.

"Why am I telling this to you anyway?" Ashley wondered aloud as she gathered her things.

"Whatever, see you next time you're in the bathroom." Ashley left the bathroom and wandered down the hall.

After school, Ashley walked down the stairs and found Trevor by the basketball courts.

"Hey," she whispered from behind in his ear.

He turned around and grabbed her hand.

They sat down on a nearby bench. After a few minutes of staring at each other bashfully, Ashley finally spoke.

"It was lust," Ashley said quietly.

"What?" Trevor asked. He looked puzzled.

"It was lust, plain and simple. We were on the rebound, we confided in each other. Don't you get it? We got lost in the moment, we messed up. I like you Trevor, but, while we were, you know, in the employee's lounge, I kept thinking about how I always wanted to do this with Mark, and how I never did. You can't honestly tell me you didn't think of Ellie, while we had sex." Ashley looked down at her shoes.

"Yeah, I guess I did. It was a fling, or whatever. I guess we should go, like, our separate ways." Trevor squeezed Ashley's hand.

"Ell wants to get back together with you, things will be fine your way. Get back together with her, it'll be good for you, and especially her." The words choke a little in her throat. Ashley didn't let go of Trevor's hand.

"I probably will, in case you were wondering. By the way, I'm having a party thing, on Friday. It's gonna be huge, just a few people. You can come." Trevor smiled. He stood up, and dropped Ashley's hand.

"Bye Trevor," Ashley said as he walked away from the bench.

Ashley slowly walked home, and upstairs into her room.

She sat on her bed. Maybe I should call Mark, she thought. I have nothing else to lose, Ashley shrugged a little. She took her cell phone out of her purse, which was laying beside her, and punched his number.

The phone rang 3 or 4 times.

"Ashley?" Mark's rang out.

"Hey, Mark, it's just me, saying hello and stuff," Ashley said nervously.

"Well, hey, I guess we've had a problem. I thought you were going to call me, and then I call Trevor's cell and get a nasty message from you." Mark seemed irritated.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have hooked back up with your ex." Ashley blurted it out before she realized what she was saying.

"I didn't, I saw her at a party like two weeks ago, but I definitely didn't hook up with her."

"Oh," there was pause. "It's been a weird two weeks. I thought we were over. Like, seriously over. Like done for." Ashley was freaking out.

"Well, Trev is having a party thing in 2 days , wanna go with me? Maybe we can clear the air, and talk about," Mark hesitated briefly. "Talk about us," he finally said.

"Yes, sure, great! I'll so you at Trev's tonight, about seven," Ashley was speaking very quickly. She barely said goodbye before she hung up the phone.

How could this be possible. He never even bothered to call me, yet he assumes that we never broke up. I had not intentions of calling him because I thought we were over, Ashley groaned as she thought about the last two weeks. Maybe I'll just keep this to myself.

Two days later, Mark and Ashley finally met up. Mark was sitting in the love seat, and Ashley was in his lap. They had stopped talking and just started to enjoy being with one another. The party of course, was not small, it was packed, as usual.

Ashley has been looking for Ellie and Trevor the whole night, but never seem to find them. Suddenly, she spotted Trevor, who was walking toward them.

"Hey Ashley," Trevor said, ignoring Mark. Trevor looked spaced out, and his eyes were a little glassy.

"Hey Trev," Mark replied.

Still ignoring Mark, Trevor stared at Ashley for a moment. After he was finished gazing, he spoke.

"Ash, I, like, need to talk to you, alone. Got a minute?" Trevor's voice was raspy.

"Yeah, sure Trev." Ashley got up, flashed a smile at Mark, and then followed Trevor upstairs into his room.

Once they were there, Ashley sat down on what she assumed to be Trevor's bed, some strange cross between a cot and a futon. He lied down next to her.

"Ash, she won't get with me. She got with Cameron." Trevor's moaned softly.

"Cameron who?" Ashley asked.

"Sean Cameron," Trevor moaned again. "Ellie chose Sean over me."

Trevor sat up, and stared into Ashley's eyes. He raised his hand to gently stroke her cheek.

"Ashley, my Ashley, we were good together. I liked it. It was this amazing rush that I didn't want to end. . Don't you understand, we were like one. Ellie and I, did it a ton of times, but it wasn't the same. It felt so forced. It didn't feel that way." By this time, Ashley had figured out that Trevor had been smoking.

"Mark and I are going to get back together, Trev. Mark is good for me." Ashley tried to turn away from Trevor, but he pulled her closer to him.

"Mark is nothing. Mark doesn't get us. You'll cry and cry, and he'll help you, but you won't screw him. You'll just play with him, and kiss him to keep him interested, and then you'll dump him on his ass." Trevor leaned closer toward Ashley.

"Mark is safe Ash, and you know it. He's safe because you'll hurt no one's feelings by being with him. Well guess what? Ellie doesn't give a damn about you or me, so we can be together." Mark kept stroking Ashley's cheeks.

"Are you high?" Ashley was puzzled, Trevor seemed to be, but his thought's were so clear.

"No, Ash, I'm not. I can't sleep, I've just been taking crap with caffeine. I couldn't sleep without knowing you were mine. Don't chose Mr. Safe, choose me. I know you want to, succumb to me Ashley." Trevor was inches away from her, he has stopped stroking her cheek, and was now rubbing her thighs.

"Trevor, I'm scared, what's going on?" Ashley tried to move back, away from him.

"Shut up Ashley," was all Trevor said before her pushed her down on the bed.

Later, that night, Ashley was downstairs on the loveseat, resting her head on Trevor's shoulder. He had dozed off, but his arm was still around her.. Everyone had left the party, of course, she was still there. She didn't even know what time Mark left, and she really didn't care. Yes, she felt sorry for hurting Mark, and possibly hurting Ellie, Trevor was wild, and she enjoyed herself much more the second time than she had the first.

He had pushed her down, and she was freaked out, but then he started to kiss her, and hard. His mouth was pressed so hard against hers, and his hands were going wild, but she liked it, every time her touched her body, it tingled with a delight that was new to her. The experience was something she had never felt with Mark.

Ashley nudged Trevor slightly, and he broke his doze. She stood up.

"Hey," she said softly. "I think I'll get going."

Trevor grabbed both her hands, and pulled her into his lap.

He kissed her gently. "No, why can't you stay?"

"Trev, I could never stay the whole night, you know that." Ashley giggled.

"I wish you could," he said, before pulling her into a long, deep kiss.

When Ashley came up for air, she jumped out of his lap.

"I'll never go if you keep doing this," Ashley grinned, before quietly tip toeing out of the house.


	7. Mark & Ashley

"Ell," Ashley called as she walked out of Mrs. Kwan's class. It was a cold, sunny Monday morning, and after an English class with Mrs. Kwan, Ash was dying to talk to her best friend.

"Hey, Ell, wait up." Ashley smiled.

"Oh, hey, Ash, how was the party," Ellie asked as they continued to walk down the hall together.

"It was decent, where were you? With Cameron, I'm guessing." Ashley smirked.

"Sean Cameron? Why would I be with him?" Ellie looked curiously at Ashley.

"Because you're dating now!" Ashley was confused. What's going on, Ashley thought.

"Uh, no, Trevor and I got back together, I just couldn't go to the party because things were rough with my mom that night." Ellie stopped and looked Ashley. "Where did you hear this?"

"Uh, never mind, I guess I heard wrong, I was a little out of it." Ashley blushed.

"I'll catch you later Ash." Ellie disappeared down the hall.

What's going on? Why would Trevor lie to me like that, it's wrong. Thoughts ran through Ashley's head as she headed to Mr. Simpson's class. When she walked in, she saw Trevor as always, sitting in his usual spot, but this time, he gave her a smoldering look that sent tingles throughout her body.

When she sat down, an IM popped up on the computer screen.

Sk8r983: Hey, Ash, i missed u yesterday.

Ashley angrily replied.

Drkangel069: when the hell were you gonna tell me u were w/ Ell?

Sk8r983: Ash, it iz complicated, she's in2 me, i didn't want to hurt her, I want you Ash.

Drkangel069: she's my bff, but y don't u dump her? U just said u didn't like her.

Sk8r983: Meet me near the b-ball courts after school. We need 2 tlk.

Sk8r983 signed off.

Ashley vowed not to meet him, it's wrong she thought. I can't do this to my best friend, because when I get close enough to touch him, the last thing I'll want to do is talk. I won't go she thought, I won't go.

Ashley didn't show up to meet Trevor, but she headed over to see Mark instead.

"Hey," he almost whispered when Mark answered the door. She walked in his loft, and before he could utter another word, mauled him. Ashley couldn't stand. If she couldn't get any from Trevor, maybe Mark would make it happen.

They were on the floor feeling each other out for a while, before Mark broke the kiss.

"What's all this about? Why am I even doing this? You ditched me on Saturday." Mark stared at Ashley, who was lying on top of him, on the cold slate floor.

"Shut up! Do you want this or not?" Ashley was getting impatient. It was a little unlike her, she had suddenly become this aroused vixen, compared to the prude, cold, bitch she had been before.

"I guess I want it, but are we ever going to talk?" Mark questioned Ashley.

"Yes, fine, that'll be great, but not now." Ashley said urgently. She gently rolled off him, and onto the floor.

"Are you serious?" Mark was still skeptical.

"Yes, but not now," Ashley said urgently. Mark kept staring her eyes, and realized there was some sort of hunger in them, and then he abruptly felt important. He then stood up, and scooped Ashley into his arms, and carried her to his room.

Later on, they were lying next to each other under Mark's down comforter.

Ashley could barely move, she felt exhilarated. I thought Trevor was good, she thought. She rolled over and ran her hands up and down Mark's chest.

Mark sat up, and rested against his backboard, and consequently Ashley put her head in his lap. Mark gently caressed her head, as she stared up at the metal, bedroom fan.

"Ash," he said, but then hesitated. "Had you done that before?"

"Had you?" she asked, but then almost burst into laughter after she said it.

"Yeah, I have." He touched her cheek.

"Well, Mark, I have too. Sorry, to disappoint you." Ashley feeling really confident.

"With Trevor, right?" Mark's voice cracked a little.

With those words, Ashley sat straight up in bed. There was no point in lying now, he was going to find out sometime.

"Yes," she said, but her voice was barely audible.

"I thought so. You don't have to tell me any details, I don't need any." Mark's voice got colder.

"How'd you know?" Ashley was extremely curious.

"I went to Book Ends, and Reggie, that clerk, kind said some stuff about you two. Then, at the party, the way Trevor looked at you, and then you didn't come downstairs." Mark stood up and started to get dressed.

Ashley burst into tears, but then stopped herself before she could start to sob.

"Why'd you have sex with me then?" Her voice barely trembled.

"Because, I like you a lot Ash, and I didn't want to lose you, it's lame, because I was kind of mad at you while we were doing it, but whatever."

Mark looked at Ashley, who had also started to get dressed.

"Mark, I wanted you, don't you get it? I still want you." Ashley started laughing. She stood up on the bed, with only her underwear on, and started jumping on the bed.

"Ash, are you okay?" Mark gawked at her.

"I'm fine," she yelled, and continued to jump. "I feel like such a kid, and I'm happy, I'm happy because of you! You made my day, Mark. You made my day." She laughed again, and then sat down on the bed.

"I've never seen you this happy." Mark's eyes were shining.

"I haven't felt this way in a while." Ashley scrambled around looking for her jeans.

When she found them, she looked behind her, and saw Mark smiling at her.

"Forgive me Mark?" She ask innocently.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he started to say as he walked across the room. "But, it's Trevor I want to talk to."

And with that, Mark picked up Ashley and threw her back onto the bed.

::::::::Hello everyone, tell me what you think. I don't know, it's becoming sort of pointless now, but I'll be sure to finish out the story anyway.:::::::::::::::


	8. Ellie's betrayal

::::::It's been such a long time, and I've been so busy with school, well, let's get started:::::

"Everyday!" Ellie said loudly.

"Shhhh, not so loud," Ashley whispered.

They were standing by Ellie's locker in the hall before school.

"Wait," Ellie's voice got low. "So, your mom thinks you're here at school doing some work for Mr. Simpson, when you're really going to Mark's loft so you can screw him."

"El-it's amazing. God, it's better than amazing." Ashley eyes lit up, as she inhaled.

"Well, as long as you're safe." Ellie gave Ashley a worried look.

"El, it feels so good to be wanted or whatever, for someone to want you mentally and physically like Mark. It has given me so much to look forward too. I don't feel so alone and used all the time." Ashley was ecstatic.

"Well, what about you and Trev? Isn't it okay?" Ashley could not help from smirking a little bit when she said that.

If you have never had sex with Mark, Ashley thought, of course Trevor would be good.

"It's decent, but after Tim." Ellie stopped. She realized that she had dropped the wrong name.

"El-what do you mean by that?" Ashley narrowed her eyes. Ellie and Ashley started to walk slowly down the hall.

"I know, it was wrong, but after I broke up with Trevor, I felt free, like a weight had been lifted off shoulders. So, I was looking for something fresh and knew." Ellie looked down at the floor.

"Bitch! You know that guy torments me. I can't believe you." Ashley started to stomp off.

"Ash, I wouldn't be talking, I know about you and Trevor." Ashley stopped dead in her tracks.

How she could know, Ashley thought. I never thought he would tell. This is terrible.

"It was weird the way I found out," Ellie said as she walked toward Ashley. Ashley still had not worked up the nerve to turn around. A few seconds later, Ellie was standing behind Ashley.

"We were, you know, doing our thing on the couch", Ellie's voice was low. "Then, as I started to kiss his neck, he said something about the party a couple weeks ago. I thought to myself, why would he be talking about the party, I wasn't there, but I ignored that thought. Of course, I hit that spot on his neck and he said your name." Ellie paused for a moment.

"He moaned your name Ash, how messed up was that? I was angry, but then again, I definitely hadn't been celibate since we broke up, so I didn't get too angry. I was so mad at you too Ash, but I don't know, I guess part of me forgave you, and part of me didn't." Ellie paused again.

Ashley finally turned around and looked at Ellie. "Ellie, I'm sorry, we were just hanging out, and we were all over each other. Then that time at the store, and then in his room. He lied the last time, he said you were with Cameron, I would never have done it if-," Ashley was cut off.

"Ashley, it's okay, I don't care, Trevor wants you now, not me, I've moved on. It's history." Ellie gave a weak smile.

"El, there has to be a reason you're taking this so well." Ashley narrowed her eyes.

"I'm with Tim, because he's so good at, you know." Ellie cast her eyes down.

"How could you! Tim is the one guy that I hate, he's taunted me, he's chased me down streets, and then you have the nerve to get with him because you like the way screws you?" Ashley was yelling, everyone in the hall was staring at them.

Ellie started walking, and Ashley followed her.

"Why, Ellie, why?" Ashley called after her.

Suddenly, Ellie whipped around.

"If you must know, he's really into it. Like when we do it, he's all rough and stuff, it's great. Of course, we don't have to do it everyday, like some people." Ellie scoffed.

"El that really hurts me. Who cares if he's good at having sex, he's an ass." Ashley finally walked away to first period. It was going to be a very long day.

"Mark," Ashley said, as she turned over to face him. They were lying under his covers getting ready for their usually afternoon activity.

"I'm not in the mood, Ellie's become a bitch." Ashley sighed, as she rolled on to her stomach. Mark stroked her back gently.

"What's up with her, Trevor told me they broke up again. He didn't tell me why." Mark was fishing for answers.

"Well, you may not want to hear this, but it was because of that fling I had with Trevor." Mark stopped stroking her back.

"And?," Mark asked.

"And they were getting ready to do their thing, when Trev called out my name instead of Ellie's." Ashley didn't even bother to look over at Mark. She knew he was upset. She heard him get out of the bed, and start putting on some clothes. She finally turned over.

"Mark, where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"To kill Trevor, he needs to get over you." Mark said angrily.

Ashley jumped out of the bed, and ran over to Mark.

"No! I don't care about him, stop Mark. It's not as if I'm planning to leave you for him, and you don't need to ruin your friendship over me. It's no big deal." Ashley put her arms around the shirtless Mark.

Mark stopped getting dressed, and pulled Ashley close to him.

"Ash, it just makes me so angry sometimes. Knowing that Trevor knows your body the way I do. God, that bastard! How could he?" Mark sat back down on the bed.

"Mark, leave him alone." Ashley sat next to him.

"I guess," Mark sighed.

Ashley crawled back under the covers.

"I'm waiting," she said with a huge smile before she burst into giggles.


	9. Making up is hard to do!

Ashley woke up, and found herself lying in Mark's bed.

"Shit, not again." Ashley moaned and rolled over.

"Mark", she called, not wanting to reach over and shake him.

"Mark", she called again.

A groggy Mark answered. "Ash?"

"Mark, we overslept." Ashley sighed, and Mark turned over to look at her.

"You certainly did," said a voice coming from the other side of the room, it was Kate, her mother. She was standing by the doorway, her face was dimly lit by the downstairs lights. She walked toward the foot of bed, and stood there, staring at Ashley and Trevor.

"Mom!" Ashley screamed. "How did you get in here?" Ashley pulled the covers over her, while Mark just rolled, back on to his stomach, and buried his face in his pillow.

"Well, I called Ellie, and her friend, I think his name was Trevor, answered the phone. He told me, not only where you were, but where Mark kept his spare key. What a lovely young man, he certainly knows you well Ash." Kate was still very calm, not what Ashley expected. Maybe it was because they had been through this once before.

Ashley glanced over at Mark. He was still half-asleep. Ashley doubted he really knew or cared what was going on. He was tired.

"Ash, let's go." Kate's voice got firm.

"Yeah, sure, let me put something on." Ashley groaned, as she climbed out of the bed. She stumbled around the dark room, looking for her clothes.

"Ashley, I would appreciate it if you didn't flaunt yourself so much in front of that boy, but then again, this is the last time he'll be seeing any part of you." Kate turned toward the door. "I'll let you say your goodbyes", and then she walked downstairs.

Ashley quickly pulled on her jeans and her t-shirt, and then rushed over to the bed. She climbed on top of the bed and sat next to Mark. She shook him a little, before rubbing his back.

"Mark," she said. Ashley was trying to control the sobs. Mark sat up, and wrapped his arms around Ashley. Her head lay on his chest, and she listened to his heartbeat. They stayed that way for a few minutes, neither one spoke. It was a sad, lonely silence. Ashley let the tears fall quietly down her face, and on to his chest. Ashley looked up, and saw a single tear roll down Mark's face. He quickly wiped it away.

"Ash, I hate this. We can never be together for too long, someone always has to pull us apart. Ash, I did not know how or when to say this, but I love you. I really care about you." Trevor looked down at Ashley, she averted her eyes, and they didn't talk for a couple more minutes.

"I love you too, Mark," Ashley finally whispered. "This isn't over, no way, not again. Mark, I'll swear I'll see you again. Very soon, my mom isn't going to keep us apart. Not after this night." Mark kissed Ashley, it was a slow goodbye kiss, the kind of kiss you never want to end.

Mark broke the kiss, and started to speak. "Ashley, I love you, I really do." Ashley got off the bed, and Mark did as well. They stood at each other staring, Mark gave Ashley a hug, and then she left.

Early the next morning, Ashley put on some sweats, and walked down the stairs. Toby was eating, and Kate was waiting by the door.

"Morning", Kate said grimly. Kate was still in her bathrobe, looking like death. "Ashley, I have a surprise for you. Remember that boy Trevor I was telling you about? He seemed so concerned about your well-being, I figured that he could keep and eye on you. He offered, and I thought that was sweet. He thinks that Mark is bad company, and I believe he's right. He'll be here shortly to walk you to school." Ashley's mother grinned slightly.

"Mom! How could you? That kid is a psycho. We used to be friends, but" Ashley paused, she didn't want her mom to found out about Trevor.

"But what ? But what Ashley? You fell into the wrong crowd and started sleeping around? This boy seems to genuinely be worried about your well-being. Sorry Ash, if he doesn't watch you, I don't know what else to do. I don't want to send you away, you're not crazy, you don't suffer from any problems, and it seems like the only answer, for now anyway."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. It was Trevor. He was staring as Ashley with his spaced out psychotic glare, and somehow, Ashley found his smoldering, lustful stare sexy, but she soon snapped out of it. You're with Mark now, she thought. The guy you're in love with.

Ashley opened the door and walked outside, but before her mother could get a word in, she slammed it and started walking down her driveway.

"Hey Ashley," Trevor said in his singsong voice.

Ashley didn't say anything, but continued to walk down the driveway, and onto the sidewalk.

"Ashley, talk to me, Ash, c'mon, I just wanted to help you." Trevor jogged a little to keep up with Ashley's pace.

"Ash, look!" Trevor's voice was getting more agitated by the minute.

Ashley kept walking, and kept ignoring Trevor.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her shoulder, turn her around, and grab her wrists, which made her drop her books.

"What are you doing?" Ashley yelped. She tried to break free, but his great was too strong, his hands seemed to be bolted to her wrists.

Trevor gave Ashley a steely glare. "Ash, don't ignore me. I was only trying to help your mom. I didn't know she was going to make you break up with Mark, not that I'm complaining." Trevor flashed his trademark sexy grin.

"Trev, let me go", Ashley started to pull away, but that just made Trevor's grip tighter. He kept staring into her eyes, watching her. Watching her inhale, and exhale, watching her eyes as they bore into his.

"I can see it Ash, you like it. You like being roughed up a little bit. You like me being in control. I know you do." Trevor smiled.

Ashley couldn't help but be a little turned on by him. He was so hot, and his desire to be with her was driving her wild. She liked the way he had the iron grip on her arms, and hated it at the same time. She liked the way he stared at her, as if he could see into her soul. Snap out of it, Ash, snap out of it.

Before either of them could say another word, a car passed them, and it stopped.

"Hey, Ash, need a ride to school?" It was Paige.


	10. Caving in

Author's note: Wow, It's been a while since I've updated, but I haven't had any time. Well, here's the next chapter.

Trevor and Ashley were standing on the sidewalk in the February cold, staring at Paige, who was sitting in her car.

"Kerwin, you need a ride or not?" Paige barked.

"Um, yeah, Trev, I'll see you later." Ashley picked her books up, and got in the passenger's seat of Paige's car.

"I'll see you after school, I have to walk you home," Trevor called as Paige sped off.

"Thanks for the ride," Ashley said as Paige drove down the street. Paige didn't reply.

Within a couple minutes, Paige had parked the car, and turned the engine off. Ashley and Paige sat in the car in complete silence. Then, Paige turned toward Ashley.

"You're welcome," she said. "You looked like you were in trouble. When I pulled up, he looked, you know, really, um, I guess intense. The way he was staring at you was so odd. Even though we aren't friends right now, I guess I was a little worried." Paige turned away from Ashley and looked at the steering wheel.

"Paige, I was being stupid that day in The Dot. I really wanted to get to know that guy, Mark, and you just yelled at him and made him leave, but I should've remembered, that's just your personality. Anyway, everything worked out with him, up until now anyway." Ashley signed a little bit and stared out the window.

"What happened?" Paige asked. Ashley turned toward her, and looked into Paige's eyes. Paige genuinely looked concerned.

"My mom found us in bed at his place. She went looking for me because I overslept, so she figured I was there. Of course, we had actually done something this time and she knew it, so now I can't see Mark. She makes Trevor follow me around now. He's supposed to watch me, and he will because-"Ashley stopped. She and Paige weren't that close, and Paige didn't need to know about her relationship with Trevor.

"Why will Trevor tell on you?" Paige questioned. She narrowed her eyes and stared at Ashley.

"Uh, because, Trevor and Mark had a fight about something stupid, and now he's trying to keep Mark away from me, as pay back or something like that." Ashley was happy she'd thought of a lie so fast.

"Well, don't worry about Trevor; I'll make sure he doesn't follow you around anymore." Paige smiled. She started to gather her things.

"No!" Ashley squealed. She can't believe she had just said that. Does she want Trevor following her around all the time?

"I mean, uh, my mom would get suspicious, I'll deal with Trevor." Ashley gave a weak smile, and got out of the car.

As she started walking away, Paige caught up with her.

"Ash, are we friends?" Paige glanced down at her shoes.

"Uh, yeah, sure I have to go," Ashley, said as she started to jog away. Ashley couldn't talk to Paige anymore, she still didn't trust her. She stopped jogging as she got to the building, and started to walk up the stairs. She saw Ellie, and was about to call her, but then she noticed who had his slimy hands wrapped around her. It was Tim.

Ashley walked hurriedly up the stairs, hoping Ellie wouldn't notice her. Ellie didn't seem to as Ashley passed her on the stairs, probably because she staring at Tim. Surprisingly enough, Ashley made it to class unnoticed by everyone. She entered Mr. Simpson's classroom, but she had forgotten that Trevor also had Mr. Simpson.

Damn, Ashley thought as she saw Trevor standing in computer lab, staring at her. Ashley glanced at her watch. Damn, again, class didn't start another 15 minutes. Why did I have to go to first period, I've never been here this early. She peeked around the room, only a couple other kids were in there. Ashley walked toward her computer, and sat down. Trevor quickly followed in suit, and sat next to her.

Ashley turned to face Trevor. "What?" she snapped.

"You look hot today, Ash. I forgot to tell you earlier." He gave her his signature sexy smile.

Ashley could barely keep herself from blushing. He's so hot, wait! I can't think that, he's trying to keep me away from Mark.

"I see your face Ash, you know you like it when I compliment you." Trevor kept smiling, and put his hand on her knee.

"Trev, what are you doing?" Ashley was becoming irritated. "Try and keep your hands off me."

"But it's so hard, I like you so much." Trevor gave her puppy dog eyes.

He's mocking me she thought. Actually, now that I think about it, Trevor is creepy. I thought he was a spaced out pothead but he's so intense. A very intense pothead, but sexy nonetheless. Ashley looked down at her legs, why the hell did I wear a skirt today? Trevor had scooted his chair closer to Ashley's and his hand was definitely on her thigh, and her skirt had been pushed up.

"Trevor, come on, stop." Ashley laughed nervously. Isn't my body supposed to flinch or something, when a guy that isn't my boyfriend has his hands in places he shouldn't?

Trevor was squeezing Ashley's thigh, but staring into her eyes as usual. So intense. Suddenly, Ashley stood up, and grabbed Trevor's hand.

"Let's go," she commanded as she pulled him out of Media Immersion and into a empty classroom down the hall.

Once she made certain that they were alone, she aggressively kissed Trevor as hard as she could, and at first, he was a little surprised, but then got into it. About 5 minutes later, the bell for 1st period rang. They stopped for a second, but then Trevor smiled and Ashley let him kiss her, as she started playing with his belt buckle.


End file.
